


Lucky Ones

by Tarlan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Doppelganger, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post-Movie(s), Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder awakens to a new life and to an old and familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **Trope Bingo** Round 3: secret twin/doppelganger  
>  **MMoM 2014** : DAY 22

"I'm not dead. I'm not dead..."

Mulder opened his eyes, staring around him in utter confusion that swiftly turned to shock when he saw faces from his own personal nightmares ranged around him. Billy Miles and Knowle Rohrer looked down at him with slight smiles playing about their lips... and then _he_ stepped out of the shadows of the bedroom Mulder had once shared with Scully; the face that had haunted him for years.

"Krycek."

"Welcome to your new life, Mulder."

"No. No. You're dead. I saw Skinner put a bullet between your eyes years ago."

"A doppelganger. A clone sent in to misdirect you." He smirked. "If it had been me then a bullet through the head wouldn't have stopped me for long."

Slowly he pulled off the black glove covering his left hand, and Mulder blinked in surprise when Krycek wiggled fingers made of flesh and bone rather than a prosthetic.

"It took a few years to grow back the arm."

"A clone," Mulder asked faintly, still confused and wondering if he was simply having a very vivid dream.

"Told you before, Mulder. The truth? There is no truth... _they_ make it up as they go along. Changing, misdirecting, abusing it for their own ends." He nodded towards Rohrer. "He wasn't lying when he told you we are a new breed of super-soldier, but _they_ twisted the truth, making us out to be the bad guys."

Krycek smiled wryly and leaned in closer until his breath was warm against the shell of Mulder's ear. His voice dropped to a whisper, intimate and raw.

"I'll tell you one truth. Colonization was never the threat. The abductees filling those motherships were never victims. They were the chosen ones; chosen to evolve beyond our fragile human bodies into the next stage of humanity's evolution, bringing us one step closer to losing our corporeal forms altogether."

He pulled back.

"The renegades among the Colonists - the Purists - wanted to let humanity evolve or die on a far slower timescale, believing that massive interference went against the ideology of ' _survival of the fittest_ '. They fought to ensure the weak would not dilute the gene pool as humanity swept towards the stars."

He straightened, standing tall and proud. "We were created to survive."

With all Mulder had learned over the last few years, it made far more sense than the world under the threat of an alien invasion; Krycek confirmed this further when he continued.

"The birth of William proved that both factions could be right. He bridged the gap between our evolutionary strands, being neither one thing nor the other. More human than we," his eyes moved to include Rohrer, Miles, and Mulder. "Yet less human than the billions of humans still awaiting transition."

Mulder frowned. "So you believe we are the lucky ones? Granted near-immortality while still locked within the basic physiology and genetics of the human body?"

Krycek smiled, and when he flicked his gaze to the others they must have read something in his expression because they left the room immediately, leaving Mulder alone with Krycek. The green eyes were sparkling with pleasure and his perfectly bowed lips stretched into a wider smile. Mulder had dreamed of this face for years - his eidetic memory had mapped every curve and plane, every freckle and eyelash. He had spent hours with his hand wrapped tight around his cock thinking of Alex Krycek - the beautiful, rat bastard who always seemed to turn up when Mulder needed him most - even if Mulder hadn't realized he needed him at that time. He had come with Alex's name falling from his lips, feeling ashamed afterwards

Alex sank down onto the bed beside Mulder and reached out, brushing Mulder's cheek with the back of his very real hand.

"We _are_ the lucky ones, Mulder," he whispered before leaning in to kiss him.

His lips tasted of coffee and cinnamon, but beneath that was something else. A taste unique to Alex that was intoxicating, and he deepened the kiss so he could sample more of the man now in his arms and in his bed.

In the years that followed, as he laid down next to his beautiful lover each night and his eyes roamed over perfection that would never spoil - never age or be laid waste to by disease - Mulder recognized another truth in Alex's words from that day.

He was one of the lucky ones.

END

.


End file.
